


Mind Games

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Doctors AU, Fluff, M/M, Medical School, Prompt Fic, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, University, also Lance being smart and dumb at the same time bc he's my fuck-consequences son, also Space Dad in action, and Keith being the logical person for the first time in forever, hospital au, i love them both tho, just so much fluff, kind of a continuation to tired kisses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: The tumblr prompt was: “WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT FILL UP A “SUPER BIG GULP” CUP WITH 5 HOUR ENERGY AND CHUG THE WHOLE THING. MY HEART HAS EITHER STOPPED COMPLETELY OR IS BEATING SO FAST THAT I CAN’T FEEL MY OWN PULSE.” + KlanceLance is a diligent student. Most of the time.Tonight was not one of those times.(Follows the medical AU of my Tired Kisses fic, but can be read alone!)





	

“WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT FILL UP A “SUPER BIG GULP” CUP WITH 5 HOUR ENERGY AND CHUG THE WHOLE THING. MY HEART HAS EITHER STOPPED COMPLETELY OR IS BEATING SO FAST THAT I CAN’T FEEL MY OWN PULSE.”

He blinked owlishly, trying to let his tired mind comprehend the scene before him.

Lance was staring, eyes wide as he was sitting cross legged on their apartments floor, his pyjama sleeves rolled up whilst he held markers of various colours in each hand.   
He situated himself across a wall of their living room, scribbling on it what was…was that a _brain_ crudely drawn on there?!

Keith squinted, his mind yelling all sorts of curses at him for the wild awakening.   
How did he get into this mess anyway?

He had settled in for bed, his warm and comfortable boyfriend snuggling up to him with a grin, Lance’s hand wrapped around his waist, before drifting off into a cozy sleep. A sleep that was interrupted no more than an hour or two after, by a loud thud outside their bedroom door.

By pure instinct he grabbed the knife he kept under the bed, much to Lance’s disagreement, and made haste out of the bedroom in quiet steps.   
He walked through the hallway, peeking across the door and into the living room, where he found the source of the sound.

Lance was just sitting there, humming and frantically drawing something on the wall, something that Keith had now identified as the nervous system of the human body, all whilst papers with Lance’s handwriting and anatomy books were scattered all around him.

“Lance…what the hell.”

He doubted the humming boy even heard him, far too deep in his own world to pay mind to any outside source of noise. 

After another quick scan, Keith noticed the massive plastic cup and empty energy drink bottles scattered besides the lanky boy, both long empty by now.

He sighed and leaned closer, tugging Lance’s shoulder to get his attention.

Even then the boy barely registered his presence, merely turned around with red bloodshot eyes and grinned manically, mumbling a ‘Hey sweet thing!’ before returning to casually destroying their apartment’s walls.

“Lance.”  
No response.

“Lance what the fuck are you doing.”  
No response.

He clicked his tongue, bringing a hand to loudly smack against the door beside him, finally rousing Lance from his work with a start.

“Keith! My dude! My bro! The mullet that’s only second to David Bowie’s! My-”  
“Lance. Explain. _Now._ ”

He really wanted to remain calm in this situation, really, truly did, but it was three in the morning and his boyfriend was talking a thousand words a minute and he did not have the patience for all this right now.

After a lot of cooing and persuading, he managed to get out of Lance that after Keith fell asleep, he suddenly remembered that he’d be doing a presentation on the brain and nervous system for the second-years of their university’s medical faculty the next day, only, he hadn’t even realised that that’d mean he’d have to go fully prepared with a presentation and impeccable knowledge in case any student tried to corner him with obscure questions.

Keith sighed, realising how… _Lance-like_ the whole situation was.

“What do the coloured markers and our wall have to do with this?”

“What wall? I was just writing on the computer a moment ago-“  
He stared in awe at the markers in his hands, evidently wondering how they got there.

“Keith! I was-no-where’s my computer?!”

He took Lance’s hands in his own the moment the boy stood up from his position on the floor, directing him to the couch and tugging him down, hoping he’d stay still long enough for him to bring a blood pressure meter to estimate in how bad of a situation his boyfriend put himself in _this time_.

He returned to find the boy perched onto the corner of the couch, his computer on his lap and fingers furiously attacking the keyboard.  
A quick peek at the screen reassured him he was, indeed, writing everything that came to mind without even a single space or comma in-between the words.

“Lance. Give me your hand.”

“Mm. Just-“

“Lance. Hand.”

“Hand. Multiple innervations. Sixth cervical for thumb, seventh cervical for index and middle finger, eight cervical for ring finger and pinky. Sensitive innervations-“

He took one of his hands and tugged it to him, willing the boy to stay still with a glare.

For a minute he complied, letting Keith place the machine around his arm before turning it on and letting it measure his blood pressure, watching the way Lance squinted at it as if it had personally offended him, trying to hide his grin at the sight.

“140 to 90. That’s not good.” he sighed when the machine beeped, signalling it’s done measuring, “But you’ll survive. It should drop when you digest that monstrosity of a thing that you drunk. I’ll get you some antihypertensives if not, though that probably won’t be necessary.”

 

“I won’t die?”  
Keith shook his head.

“Then why am I seeing a pretty angel in front of me right now?” he questioned, nodding to Keith’s direction, “Or are you always this pretty?”

He smiled at the baffled look his boyfriend gave him and ruffled his hair, getting up to go put the machine back in place.

“Alright that’s enough flirting you nerd. Come here, you tell me what you want to write and I’ll type for you.”

The grin Lance gave him was worth the disruption of his sleep.

*****

An hour later and the effects of the energy drink hadn’t worn off.   
Lance was firing out information even Keith hadn’t known, despite studying for his neurology exam just last week. He made a mental note to look up experimentation on energy drinks, lack of sleep, and human knowledge, though he doubted he’d find any results on the matter.

His boyfriend was pacing around the apartment, stilling for but a moment to start jogging in place, laughing all the while.

At some point he put on music, letting their mixed playlist of Beyonce and Fall Out Boy play whilst he danced around to one song after another.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh and take a quick snapchat video to send to their friends, adding the time stamp on it to let them know of the situation.

Pidge responded within the minute, sending him a text that simply stated ‘You’re the one that wanted to live with him. Now face the consequences, you cryptid kink butt.’. 

Hunk must’ve been asleep, his snapchat being the only one not opened yet, whilst Shiro called him immediately after seeing it, worriedly asking what on earth was going on in there.

“Look Shiro, whilst my boyfriend is very very sweet and very lovable-“

“To the point Keith.” he chastised, quickly following it with a yawn.

“Yeah while he’s very cute, he’s also a big idiot. The type of idiot that chugs a massive bottle of an energy drink of questionable origin and tries to write up a presentation on the human brain whilst his isn’t fully working yet.” he said in a monotone voice, “Also he’s on the first stage of hypertension if his blood pressure is anything to go by.” he added after a moment of silence.

He heard Shiro hum before replying in a slow quiet tone.

“Should you maybe…take him to the hospital?”

“Shiro. We’re fifth year medical students. I’d take him if I thought he was in danger.”  
“No no I know but…” he mumbled, “shouldn’t you maybe talk with a doctor, just in case?”

There was a short pause.

“Shiro. You _are_ a doctor.”

He heard the slow hum of recognition, shaking his head at the thought of his friend’s current expression, fully grinning when he looked up to find Lance trying to fit his face by his side, murmuring hellos to Shiro across the phone.

“Do you think I should come over, make sure he’s alright? Maybe-“

Shiro never got to continue his sentence before Keith heard shuffling across the line, another voice coming to greet him on the phone.

“Keith, just give him some warm milk with honey, a slap on the face from me for being a reckless kid, and _go to sleep. Now._ ” were the last words he heard before the line cut off, leaving him with the familiar beep of an ended call.

“Goodnight to you too Allura”, he mumbled to no one in particular before dropping the phone and returning his attention to Lance and the computer screen.

*****  
The sky was already turning pink by the time they were done with the presentation, even going so far as to look for videos and pictures to accompany it. 

Per Lance’s stubborn request, he even added a video of Pinky and the Brain singing about parts of the brain, as well as memes of oddly specific humour that he knew Lance would regret the next morning.

He shut off the computer with a pleased sigh, dropping his head over Lance’s, the boy comfortably nestled onto the crook of his neck as they sat on the couch, the energy drinks’ effects slowly wearing off.

“Done. We can get like…” he peeked at his phone, glaring at the brightness of the screen “forty minutes of sleep. An hour if you don’t mind being fifteen minutes late to class, which you always are either way.”

“I’m presenting at 8 am Keef.” he mumbled onto Keith’s skin, making the boy huff a laugh.

“Well, it’s 6 am right now. Might as well go make yourself presentable rather than risk oversleeping.” 

“Mm” Lance mumbled, shifting his weight onto Keith’s body, tugging the boy beneath him as he moved to lay on the couch, ending up in a tangle of limbs and Lance’s head on his chest. “Just…just five minutes.”

Keith laughed into Lance’s hair. “That’s what you say every morning, and we always end up late. I swear, I’m never waiting for you again.”

“You say that every time.” He felt Lance smile, grin stretching further when Keith brought a hand to rub circles on his back.

“You say that every time but you still always wait for me y’know? No one’s forcing you to. You don’t have to wait for me. But you do anyway.”

Keith scrunched his nose, wondering where this conversation was headed, Lance’s voice slurring the closer he came to the bliss of sleep.

“You wait for me ‘cause you love me. And though you nag and complain all the time, you still wait. And I whine right back and say perfection takes time, but I’d much rather be late and hear you whine than get there early but alone, because you _love me_ and I love _you_ and, if you were the one that was late, I’d also wait for you.”

He moved, shifting his head to face Keith’s widened eyes under thick eyelashes.

“I’d wait for you forever because-because you’re my _soulmate_. And I love you. And you’re very, very pretty.”

There was a pool of red flushing Keith’s cheeks, his mouth agape until Lance leaned in for a chaste kiss before flopping back onto his chest.

“Wuv you” he muttered onto the material of Keith’s shirt.

It took him a minute to compose himself, letting his heartbeat be the only thing breaking the silence of daybreak.

“You know I whine and nag at you, and tell you you’re nerd or whatever, but I never really met anyone like you. I’d rather spend an entire lifetime waiting on you and being perpetually late at anything and everything than spend a moment without you.”

He tucked his head closer to the top of Lance’s.

“I love you too Lance.”

He was expecting a huff, a smile, a kiss, _something_.

What he hadn’t expected, was a loud snore to shatter the romantic scenery and his boyfriend’s previous love confession.

Yet one look at his sleeping face made him think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so bad after all.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google what a super big gulp thingy is and i'm so scared guys, do people in the USA actually drink from those??? are...are you alright? ToT
> 
> In other news, I've started our CNS course in uni this week and it's been going...as nicely as any character in Junji Ito's manga fares. Which means my brain will burst with sensory input and information by the end of this course.
> 
> Either way, thank you for the tumblr prompts! If you'd like to send me any, my tumblr's dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
